A Boring Day At Titan Tower
by Girlwitharedsweater
Summary: When teenagers or superpowerd teenagers for that matter get bored they get out of character and do very silly and yet slightly disturbing things. Beast Boy learns this the hard way.....Read and Review :


**Hello it's Lilacstime here, Don't be mad I was just really, really bored and I decided to write this, it's been hanging on my computer for a while.....and besides i felt bad for kinda turning my back on the Titan fandom.**

**WARNING: ONLY READ IF YOU ARE RANDOM!**

**Otherwise LOL you are really, wasting your time reading this! **

**so if you flame me, i will just throw your matches in the bin!**

**...wait...that didn't make any sense!**

**Robin: Get on with the blimin story!**

**Right!...er enjoy!  
**

A Boring Day in Titan Tower

It was cool, light and dark In her room. The dark blue, velvet curtains were closed as she sat crossed legged on her bedroom floor, her eyes shut. She chanted a soft mantra, It sounded like she was humming a slight mournful lullaby to herself.

A loud obnoxious knock on her door, caused her left eye to twitch. But she did not open them.

"Rae?"

No answer...

"Rae?" he asked again

Still, no answer...

"RAE!"

Raven spun around, Yanked open her door her eyes glowing scarlet and roared:

"WHAT?!"

Beastboy smiled mischievously. Raven glared at him, you could just feel the heat coming off her....

"......Hi...." Then the Gangly green teen took off running.

Starfire yawned as she opened her bedroom door, and stepped out into the hall way. Her Fiery red hair piled up onto the top of her head. She ducked a passing dark energy ball, and picked up a note that was beside her feet. She read it, her smile growing wider and wider. '_meet me in the training room at 11:00' _

Beastboy ran past her squealing. She looked at her watch, focusing, a small line puckered between her small eyebrows. Earth time was so different than Tamerian time! Starfire smiled again and closed her door, To get ready. Beast boy ran past, Raven following soon after.

Cyborg sat on the couch, his tongue stuck out. He was on a roll, beating everyone's high scores! The buttons beeped and whined. WINNER! WINNER! The Tv blared out. Cyborg jumped up onto the couch. Dodging a energy ball that flew past. "BOO YA!" he shouted triumphantly. Grinning he jumped back down dodging a dark ball inches away from his head. A loud crash came from the kitchen followed by a loud squeal.

The red headed teen tip toed down the hall sneakily. This was some what ruined as she was giggling rather loudly the whole time. She pulled open a door a fraction, and beamed at whoever was inside. She slipped in, and closed the door after her. A dark energy ball hit the door a split second later with a splash. Beastboy tripped over.

He came up behind her and place his hands around her eyes, whispered huskily into her ear. "Hi."

"Greetings!" she squealed happily turned around wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He grinned against her lips and kissed back.

The happy couple to absorbed into each other, didn't notice a loud banging on the door.

"You little dweeb!" Raven hissed, dark energy forming in her clenched fingertips.

Beastboy cowered against the door, fear wide in his eyes. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" he apologized very quickly.

"Too late..." she held up one glowing hand.

Robin broke the kiss, 'Star..wait listen Star, theirs something I need to tell you..."

Her emerald green eyes grew and expand. "Yes?" she pressed

"I...Um.."

"Yes!?"

He looked at her with unmasked blue eyes, Something hard and determined look shined there. "Starfire I-" A loud bang echoed around the room as the door exploded. Beast boy clawed his way through the broken bits of plaster and wall. He came up covered in white power. He gave a little cough. A dark towering figure emerged from the dust, looking like something from a horror movie.

Floating a few inches above the ground, Hood up, eyes glowing scarlet, the end of her cloak looking like curtains blowing in a strong wind. Beastboy started to back away. His mouth opened wide. "BEAST BOY, YOU HAVE TICKED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME!" Raven screeched in a demotic voice.

Starfire swore, Robin looked at her in shock, his jaw hang open. Starfire just rolled her eyes, "I love you too." she mutters staring darkly at Beastboy getting pelted by Raven. Starfire, took Robin hand and flew out of the training room through the (now missing) wall, and landed them on the beach below.

"Hey! BB! Guess whaaat!?" Cyborg ripped off the whole door by the handle, and threw it across the room. The door flew right out of the Titan tower and into the ocean. With huge splash. A small male voice could be dimly heard from the beach below: "Buggery!" it cried.

Cyborg ran over to Beastboy's broken form. Raven floated away, with a sour look on her face. Cyborg picked him up. "BB! Guess what!?"

"what?" he replied weakly

"I just beat your high score...AGAIN!" he laughed

"That's great...Cy..." he closed his eyes and went limp.

"Hey BB?" he shook him, "Now is not the time for sleeping!" no response, "eh? Oh well" he dumped him and ran out of the room chortling. Rubbing his hands together. He was so gonna kick all Beastboy's high scores off.

**Oh, poor poor Bb! don't worry I love him! It's just that is what y'know boredom does to me! thank goodness i was home alone huh?**

**REVIEW!**

**vvvvvv**

**vvvvv**

**vvvv**

**vvv**

**vv**

**v  
**


End file.
